


Together Forever

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph has been watching too much late night TV as the Night Watcher, now that Leo’s back from training he wants to both; get physical with his mate and pay Leo back for the years of loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A little lemon carried over from DA for a Foxy friend.

Warning: Kink/fisting  
Pairing: LxR  
Summary: Raph has been watching too much late night TV as the Night Watcher, now that Leo’s back from training he wants to both; get physical with his mate and pay Leo back for the years of loneliness. 

Leo smiled as he finished cleaning and sharpening his new swords, the thought that Raphael had made them with his own hands gave the blue banded leader a warm feeling he’d missed in his two years in South America. He felt stupid for thinking his family would hate and resent him for coming back a failure, part of him believed his father sent him a way to fail; to learn what it was like to be in another place other than leader. It would be just like father to teach me something the hard way.

Standing from his meditative position he made his way out of the dojo and toward his shared room with Raph. He’s missed the gravel snoring of his heated mate, the strong midnight embraces when nightmares pulled at their minds, but most of all he missed the passionate kisses he had just began to earn before he left. At first the thought of a long distance relationship as excited him and his brother, but as the months continued Raph’s letters became more and more heart breaking and finally desperate. He couldn’t stand to be the source of that pain any longer so he’d stopped returning the letters, stopped talking to them all for fear of igniting that heartbreak in the fire-brand turtle. 

As he opened the door to the room Leonardo laughed to himself at the gadgets and leather strewn about from Raph’s Nightwatcher days. Though the intent was noble he still wasn’t very happy about his mate taking on such a dangerous job alone, just the idea of loosing him in a stupid gang fight was enough to make his blood drop a few degrees. Stepping through the threshold a snap came and in an instant he was entangled in a handmade trap. The roped were silk meaning they’d not leave marks but also harder to struggle against without making them tighter. Before he could call for Raphael to undo the prank the turtle in question came from the shadowed corner in a brown tattered garb. It was the same one he’d worn in the jungle and it clicked that this maybe some kinds of role-play for his mate. 

“Oh great ghost of the jungle, you’ve seemed to have trapped me in your web. What will you do now?” Leo smiled as the form loomed over his trapped form, but the smile faded as the beak curled into a dark smirk.

“Ya fearless, I caught ya and now you’re my little prey to play with.” Raph moved the ropes around until Leo was in a suspended sitting position arms and legs still firmly in place by the expert knots and weaves. “I’ve had two years to think of a way ta get ya back for leaving me behind bro.” Ghosting a touch over the eldest’s shoulders he moved to stand behind his stranded mate closing the door as he positioned himself against it. 

“I really like ta view, I might haveta leave ya here a while.” Leo gapsed in response to the gentle tug of his tail that was fully exposed to the younger brother. 

“R…Raph what are you…”his voice as lost as teeth grinded against the sensitive flesh of his neck. An involuntary churr escaped his lips as the cloth from the garb brushed against his face. 

“Just relax fearless, tonight I’m tha hero and you’re the bad little turtle that left his family behind.” Biting down he growled at the squeak his leader gave. He was already getting aroused as he held the blue-banded ninja captive, weak, and unable to fight back. Dominating his mate felt amazing, but he had a point to make and he really wanted to see just what he could get away with before he was forced to stop. 

“A..Alright Raph, I’ll be yours tonight. I left you all behind, I was a coward, and I was wrong. So punish me until it’s right again.” He meant every word even if it was only play but the first licks of fear came when the tattered cloak was thrown over his face and front covering him completely. “What’s thi…” his voice caught in mid speech as a firm tug on his tail sent ripples of pleasure through his shell.

Raph worked the soft appendage until his mate was panting in a heated frenzy, the unmistakable scent of Leo’s sex hit his nose and he churred against the tarp-clad neckline of the suspended turtle. Talking low and deep Raph laced his words with all the lust and aggravation he’d carried for two years. 

“I’m gonna work you so hard you’ll be begging for release. You’ll burn for my touch, ya’ll want me ta kiss and hold ya just to get some relief. An’ trust me fearless you’ll wanna burry yourself in ma arms and beg for me to give it to ya good. But I ain’t gonna, yer gonna feel what you put me through these last two fucking years; until I’m ready to, you won’t get any relief or release got that bro?” His words sent chills and fire down Leo’s body making the captive lover shake with anticipation and guilt. 

A warm embrace surrounded the leader soothing the fears from inside, though he wanted to make a point he still loved his big brother; for a moment Raph questioned his resolve but stood firm when another churr came from under the cloth. Moving from plastron to carapace Raph moved his powerful fingers through the shuts and grooves of solid shell coming to a stop at the wiggling green tail. Reeling himself back in the red banded brother took a few calming breaths as not to rush the process he had prepared. Reaching in his belt Raph produced a generous amount of lube on his digits and began to circle the pink entrance of his mate. 

“R..Raph? Raph wait, I don’t think I’m ready to ahg.” Leo hissed at the intrusion and swallowed hard against the nausea rising in his stomach. It felt awkward and weird to have his brother’s fingers in his ass searching for something; he wiggled a little in his restraints as the stinging receded into a discomfort. Noticing the distress of his brother Raph began to change tactic and moved a little further until he felt a small soft lump buried inside the warm tissue. 

“Ah yeah!” Quickly Leonardo shut his moth but in vain, the moans and mutters still sounded through muffled lips. Again and again his captor stroked his prostate sending waves of sensations wracking through his body, before he could calm down from one another crashed into him. 

Raph smiled at the response and proceeded to push a second finger in the tight hole, Leo began to quiver in his restraints taking more and more breath with each stroke. Scissoring the soft muscle a third finger made its way with the others filling the tight space, he pushed and worked until his entire hand had been made to fit in the encasing warmth. Sparing a glance over the shell of his victim he could see the damp spot tented by Leo’s engorged member, the reaction was perfect. Looking at himself he sighed as he finally allowed his own erection to be free of its pocket. 

The scent of Raph made Leo whimper and move trying to see anything, his body was on fire and his cock was fully erect and beginning to hurt. Heavy musk and deep chuurs surrounded his senses and he couldn’t stop the words from spilling forth. Soon the final straw was presented the audible wet slap of Raph working himself echoed in his ears and the image of the thick member made his entire body burn with need.

“R..Raph…please…touch me…it hurts…please.” He begged and whimpered rocking his hips trying to give some friction to his neglected member.

Slowing his own pace Raph once more began to work his hand into the folds of Leo's body striking his soft spot with each thrust. The leader shamelessly cried out and pushed deeper onto the onslaught desperately trying to get some relief. Working his cock in rhythm to Leo's pushes he almost lost it when the tight ring gave and loosed more, his forearm swallowed in the scalding heat of his mate made his pace quicken rocking the ropes that held the poor terrapin in place. Almost like a one armed work out Raph pulsed and punched fisting the hole deeper and deeper all while listening to the strangled cries of his leader who begged endlessly for more. Raph's own mouth began to water as he sank to his knees for a more open view of the leaf green ass as it continued to stretch and take more abuse.

Leo closed his eyes trying to regain some control of his body but to no avail, it felt so good, the pain of being stretched beyond natural limits but the pleasure of thick rough knuckles pressing harder and harder on his prostate made him burn. However with nothing but the feel in his ass and the scent of his mate he could feel the hollowness of the moment, the emptiness Raphael must've felt every night he had to comfort his desires alone. The hell he put his lover, his mate through, for two long insufferable years; it all came crashing into his body as Raph sank below him he wished more than anything to embrace his brother to tell him how wrong he was. 

"R..ha ha ha...Raph...'M...I'm sorry. I..ah ah...I didn't think...it...it would be....this bad." Leo groaned and husked trying to make the words come out. "I...I love you...Raphie...please..." tears formed on their own and dripped down landing soft salty kisses on the beak below. 

Suddenly light flooded the leader's vision and as it cleared the unmarred view of Raphael appeared above him. The sweat traced his brow and the scent of salt and musk cloaked his body, as he came closer Leo took in deep breaths of the intoxicating scent, drowning in it as lips pressed together in a deep passionate kiss. 

"I love ya too Leo, now ya know what it was like without ya." With a tug of one cord the entire web fell to the ground. Raph cradled the limp form in his powerful arms kissing every inch of flesh he could find. 

Returning the embrace and trailing kisses of his own Leo maneuvered so he was resting on top of the stronger male and gave an erotic smile. "Well let me show what it's like with me here." Without another word he skewered himself one Raph's thick member instantly rocking his hips so that it struck the bundle of nerve deep within.

"Fuck Leo!" Raph gaped and tried to regain his breath as the eldest bounced on his cock, seeing the need in those bright eyes he reached forward and began to stroke the reddened tip of Leo's cock making the leader spasm and clench his muscles. "Fuck Leo I'm gonna..." thrusting hard up into the encasing warmth he flooded the path with his hot seed sending another wave of crashing pleasure through the blue banded mate on top. 

Unable to battle the attention to his cock and the heat in his ass Leo released long and hard over both their bodies shaking as he fell to the side of his spent partner. They laid there for what seemed like hours floating in euphoric bliss touching, kissing, and crying with one another. As the emotions faded and reality once more enveloped them Leo reached out and pulled his still trembling mate to his chest.

"No matter what, Sensei's orders or whatever, I'm never leaving you again Raphael." He kissed the emerald brow and held the massive brawler tight as he simply nodded in response to the vow. 

Finally Leo understood what it meant to be lost and empty, to have everything and nothing, he smiled as he heard the declaration from his lover and nodded hiding the dorky grin on his face. After composing himself he stood lifting the smaller turtle in his arms and making their way to the bed he laid his bundle down and clambered in next to him sighing in content as the covers settled over them. Looking down as Leo snuggled into his embrace he stroked the rough carapace as they drifted off to sleep to be 

Together Forever.


End file.
